Von Skivlehyver
Von ''Nerdy'' Skivlehyver. formerly known as Wolfo, is a major antaganist in the popular flash game Dale and Peakot. He is an Arctic Wolf who was born a slave to the Kobrowski Clan. His hatred for human beings evantually plunged every living creature into the Farminian War. He has served as Bobo's right-hand man ever since. He was a major scientist who became the first animal to have human intelligence. With that, he experimented with robotics and genetic engineering to create an army of trained robots and helpful genetic upgrading for his minions. This helped Bobo's side of the Farminian War. Von Skivlehyver massacred hundreds of locations with his experiments. Fortunantly, this all stopped when he was finally killed at the hands of Dale Kobrowski. Early Life Von Skivlehyver was born with the name Wolfo on July 9, 1334 in Juneau, Alaska at a labor camp for slaves. He was born to two Arctic Wolves who were used as sled dogs for the Kobrowski Clan. As an infant, his parents were often brainwashed by the Kobrowski Clan's powers into working to extreme limits. They evantually started to grow extremely weak. With their inability to work as hard as they used to, Wolfo's parents were of no use to their masters and they were sent to a slaughterhouse to be killed for meat. Wolfo never knew who his parents were nor did he even know what parents were. Despite the fact the average life span of an Artic Wolves being only 5 to 6 years, Wolfo lived up to 17 years old while working day and night for the Kobrowskis. This might have been possible due to the Kobrowski energy spreading through him as he was forced to do his duty. Luckily for him, his job was a guard dog to catch escaping slaves, so he didn't have to work as brutally as his parents did. However, Wolfo hated his post more than anything else. The slaves, who were non-Kabrowski prisoners of war, understood Wolfo, saying he knew what it was like to treated like dirt just becuase of the group he was born to. Since he was served minimum meals, the slaves would often shared their food with him. Despite not knowing what they were telling him, Wolfo grew fond of the prisoners and the prisoners grew fond of him even though he would have to hunt them down and seriusly injure them. One afternoon, he was ordered to kill an old man by a Kobrowski, but refused. When the Kobrowski used his power on him, he didn't realize that Wolfo had tons of traces of Kobrowski energy inside of him. In fact, it turned out to exactly equal the same amount as the Kobrowski had himself. With their powers being equal, they gained the ability to connect with each other as well as enter each other's minds and feelings. Wolfo started looking into the Kobrowski's mind with this new connection. Afterwards, he began to think like a human being and realized the evils the Kobrowski Clan had committed. Knowing he had to do something about it, Wolfo ripped the prison key out of the Kobrowski's pocket and freed himself from his lease. Without thought, he senselessly murdered the Kobrowski with his teeth. He bit the old man's shackles so hard they shattered, thus freeing the old man. Wolfo put the old man on his back and ran out of the camp, going towards his goal of ending the Kobrowski Clan once and for all. 'Quest' ' Everything else about Von Skivlehyver will be revealed in Dale and Peakot's upcoming prequel Dale and Peakot -1.' Powers and Abilities Write the second section of your page here.